Trust
by Lady Avarice
Summary: I trust you, Vincent." Part of the Chaos Courting series.


AN: Here is the long awaited sequel to Chaos Courting. I've decided to turn this into a series of oneshots. Anyone who wants to read more will either have to check back sporadically, or add me to their author alerts.

Thanks and enjoy!

* * *

Cloud watched as Vincent again seemed to melt into the darkness around the camp. No one else ever seemed to realize he left, much less when he returned at night. Usually he'd let the gunman be.

He knew what it was like to just need space and breathing room, half afraid to wake up chained or in a tank again.

But this was different. Vincent was agitated, distracted. It was entirely unusual.

With a little careful timing he managed to slip away from the fire without anyone noticing.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The demons had been getting restless again. For the longest time it had seemed to get better, Chaos calming once he was with the group and fighting something. He wrote it off to the demons needing to hunt. Now though he knew he needed something more. Something he didn't want the others to know about, certain they would only see him as a monster.

Chaos had gone from calm to barely holding his own control. The other demons avoided bothering him if only because it would also incite Chaos' ire. The other demons were not stupid enough to want that.

_I cannot control it._

'Try.'

_I have been, that is the only reason we have not fallen upon your friends._

'Damnit.'

_I cannot do anything more, I must feed, as we are you need to do it for us both. Usually blood would be enough since it holds so much energy, but I do not think it would be enough this time._

'That's unacceptable.'

_Never the less…_

"Vincent?"

The gunman's head snapped up, eyeing the blond at the edge of the clearing. He couldn't believe he'd been so distracted as to be startled.

"What's wrong?"

"… nothing."

"Is it really nothing, or something you just don't want the other to know about?"

The gunman's gaze leveled at Cloud, almost searching for something. For his part, the swordsman stood still, letting him take his time. He understood weighing someone's reactions.

He did it all the time afterall.

"The demons."

"Is it something I can help with?"

Vincent opened his mouth to say no and stopped.

_He could be the answer._

'I won't let you hurt any of them!'

_It wouldn't hurt him. Leave him tired, yes, but not hurt. He would actually be the safest to feed from._

'It wouldn't hurt him?'

_No. Actually it might benefit him._

'What are you talking about?'

"Vincent? What are they saying?"

He wasn't sure when Cloud learned to notice when his demons were talking to him, but it was still a bit odd to have someone understand he wasn't the only voice in his head.

"They … Chaos, needs to feed. Usually, it could be taken from blood, but now it's too much."

"Will you need to kill something for it? I can hunt."

"No, it's not that kind of hunger."

Cloud didn't say anything as he came closer, sitting on the ground near him and waiting patiently for him to continue.

"He needs energy. He needs to take it from a living thing. Killing is not necessary, but…"

"You're afraid to let the hunger out in case it tries to take over."

The gunman nodded.

"What would happen to the creature you fed on?"

_A deep sleep depending on how much was taken, perhaps some lingering tiredness for a day or two._

"A need for sleep and lethargy, depending on what was taken."

"Without dreams?"

Vincent blinked, sure for a moment he had imagined the glint of hope in Cloud's face.

_No dreams, Vincent. And no nightmares._

Now he understood.

"No, no dreams of any sort."

"Would I be able to fight the next day? Or if we were attacked?"

"… yes, you would recover faster than most."

"What do I need to do?"

"Cloud, you…"

"Vincent, I understand that there's a risk. But I also understand that you need this. I have the best chance for a quick recovery, and no one else needs to know about this."

The gunman still hesitated, golden claw clenched at his side.

"I trust you, Vincent."

The gunman took to another of his calculating stares for several moments before he spoke again.

"It would be easiest for both of us if I were to bite here, where neck and shoulder meet. Blood flows strongly there and it's close to the energy paths."

"All right."

Cloud stood, and for a moment Vincent thought he was going to leave, but he just rested his sword against one of the trees and crouched near, waiting for instructions. Hesitantly Vincent had the blonde sit so he was leaning back to chest, as comfortable as either of them could be. The gunman had expected him to tense, and he was on guard, but so was he. It was warrior instinct, not fear. The blonde really did trust him. It was something quite precious when even he didn't trust himself most days.

"I'll try to make it as painless as I can."

Cloud gave a small nod, actually tilting his head to the side and exposing to make it a bit easier.

Chaos gave a low rumble in the back of his mind.

Before he could talk himself out of it he bit down, sharp canines sliding into flesh and starting to pull on the swordman's energy. Cloud twitched slightly and gasped, but that was all. An unexpected zing went down his spine as the mako kicked in its own little twist to the energies. Vincent couldn't help but purr softly himself as he felt the hunger fade away and the demons quiet.

He gave a small thought to how quiet and content Chaos was before noticing how limp Cloud seemed.

Worried he stopped pulling on the blonde's energy, only two small pinpricks on his neck giving any evidence to what had occurred.

"Cloud?"

"Hmm?"

Cloud was still awake, though only just. Chaos was making sounds of worry in the back of his head, poking to come out and check on things for himself, though Vincent didn't know why.

"M'fine. Just tired."

"Are you sure?"

"Mmhm. Heh."

Vincent made a soft questioning sound at the little huffed laugh and Chaos paused his mental prodding. It was a sound neither of them had ever heard the blond make.

"Always wanted a brother."

If it weren't for his enhanced hearing, he'd never have caught the soft words as the blond drifted off to sleep. For several minutes Vincent could only stare at the man curled up against his chest.

Mulling the idea over in his head he couldn't find fault with it. He had been wanting for someone he could trust, someone who understood. It was incredibly lonely to keep to one's self, no matter the reasons.

Cloud really understood that, and perhaps him.

Shifting them both into a slightly more comfortable position and pulling his cloak over the both of them he settled in for a rest. Chaos' rumbles were content and he pulled the slighter man closer to help keep him warm after giving so much energy.

"Sleep well, brother."

He wasn't quite sure, but it thought perhaps for a moment Cloud had smiled.

In the back of his mind he never knew Chaos was watching the blond man sleep, wishing it could be he who held him, but glad for another reason to keep his would-be mate close.


End file.
